Prejuicio
by JeannetteCCullen
Summary: Cuanto daño puede hacer, juzgar a alguien sin conocer todos los hechos? Tenia que proteger a su hermano. Ella solo tiene a su familia, es su mayor tesoro. ¿Que estarias dispuesto a hacer por tu familia? y ¿por amor? Mi primera historia. Los personajes son de yer, yo solo los utilizo en mis fantasias.


CAPITULO 1

Imponente, él era realmente imponente. No había una mejor palabra que lo describiera, su mandíbula apretada, los labios en una línea mínima y su fría mirada perdida en la distancia…

No escuchó cuando Lauren su asistente, golpeó la puerta esperando autorización para entrar. No se percató que al no obtener respuesta, ella simplemente entró al despacho para avisar que su cita de las 11 de la mañana estaba ahí.

Lo primero que vio fue la cantidad de papeles y fotografías en el piso. Ella era muy observadora. Si había algo que reconocer en Lauren, era su capacidad de saber exactamente que hacer sin que su jefe le confirmara sus ideas. Lauren solo tenía que observar el lenguaje corporal de su jefe, para saber en que momentos no podía sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

Su expresión y postura, hacia evidente un profundo estado de concentración, aquella que adoptaba en cada decisión que debía tomar en cuanto al manejo de sus empresas. Las piernas abiertas como un militar, con la mirada perdida a lo lejos, las manos tomadas y fijas en su espalda, le hacían saber que su jefe, estaba tomando una importante decisión.

Se volvió hacia la puerta y en forma silenciosa salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Lo siento mucho señor Parker, el señor Cullen no podrá atenderlo en estos momentos… solicita su comprensión y espera que puedan encontrarse en otro momento. Me encargaré personalmente de avisarle para que no pierda tiempo otra vez. Para él es muy importante concretar la compra del terreno que Ud. Ofrece"

El señor Parker le sonrió y le dejó sus datos para concretar una próxima visita y se marchó.

Lauren guardó los datos en su agenda electrónica pensando… "realmente espero que su víctima pueda estar preparada, el halcón ataca otra vez"

El informe del detective era lapidario, era tal como pensaba que sería. Ahora tenía que ver la forma de decírselo sin lastimarlo.

Había pasado poco menos de una semana cuando llego a su oficina, pidiéndole consejo para declararse a su novia…su novia.

No era nada agradable cortar de una vez con sus ilusiones, pero tenía que hacer lo posible por minimizar el impacto que tendría en su corazón, es su hermano después de todo. Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo para evitar que la relación avance demasiado o que llevara a "circunstancias" que no pueda evitar. No quería tener que recoger los pedazos de su Emmet… o algo peor. Su hermano era ingenuo y mucho más crédulo que él.

Pero ya no era un crio, ahora era todo un hombre. Había logrado levantar el vuelo y mantener su patrimonio y el de su hermano Emmet a resguardo.

Era admirable que teniendo apenas 32 años ya figurara dentro del círculo de los hombres más poderosos y ricos de Estados Unidos.

Su atractivo era innegable, se le conocieron muchas amantes a través de los años, pero ninguna había logrado hacerse de su corazón, si es que tenía alguno.

A sus cortos 22 años, había sufrido una decepción que casi acaba con él. En aquella ocasión estaba realmente enamorado y apostaba la vida a que su "novia", merecía todo el respeto y el amor que él podía entregarle, incluyendo aquello por lo que había trabajado tanto, su empresa. Solo el carácter que había adquirido en su servicio militar, fue suficiente para darle un inesperado revés a las intenciones de Victoria.

Cuando la conoció, no pudo evitar quedarse embobado por su mirada, aquellos ojos azules tan profundos, que le hacía pensar que el cielo si existía. A un hombre como él, a quien la guerra de Irak, enseño lo cruel y despiadado que podía ser el ser humano.

Ahora sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por su instinto en cuanto a mujeres se trataba. Los hechos hablaban por si solos. Fue por ese motivo, que decidió contratar al Sr. Bane, para que investigara a la conquista de su hermano.

Volvió su mirada al informe que yacía desperdigado en el piso, de una u otra manera quería creer que no se repetiría la historia, pero no, y odiaba haber tenido razón.

"no te dejes llevar por la amargura Edward, te aseguro que mi amor y su hermana son buenas chicas, quedaron solas en el mundo hace algunos años y desde entonces se han apoyado la una a la otra."

Según el informe, la dichosa Isabella había sido vista saliendo a las 5 de la mañana de un bar en la calle Lexington en Londres. Un hecho que se repetía noche tras noche.

Una sonrisa irónica asomo a sus labios, era de esperarse, tenía que haber algo que la delatara, y lo encontró.

Cuando su hermano le volvió a hablar sobre su amor esta mañana, Edward le advirtió sobre las aventureras que querrían adueñarse de su fortuna…

…"no quiero dañarte Edward, pero no todas las mujeres son como Victoria. No porque ella te haya engañado, debemos juzgar tan mal al resto de representantes de su género".

Ante su sonrisa desdeñosa, su hermano replicó… "si supieras como es, no permite que le compre nada, no permite incluso que en nuestras salidas pague yo la cena de ella, solo me dice: _Por ningún motivo Emmet, yo pago lo mío, tú lo tuyo_… ¿qué te dice eso hermano?".

Entonces supo que no le haría cambiar de opinión. No quiso decirle en ese momento, que Victoria había sido igual al comienzo de su relación.

En cuanto se despidió de su hermano el pasado viernes, había encargado un informe sobre la novia de Emmet. Ahora dicho informe, descansaba en el piso de su despacho. No quería herirlo, eso solo le dejaba una alternativa. No sería agradable, tampoco sería sencillo para él, pero tenía que hacer que Isabella terminara la relación, y sabía exactamente como conseguirlo.

Dejó de observar el informe en el piso, ese que le habían entregado apenas hacia una hora, se volvió hacia el cristal que dominaba el muro completo de su despacho en Nueva York, fijando la mirada a lo lejos.


End file.
